Costly Lovesick
by purplepeopleeater666
Summary: Daisuke has been feeling very awkward near Satoshi these days...crazy dreams, unexplained blushing...he doesn't want to admit it, but he may have feelings for him...and Satoshi might just feel the same way! SatoshixDaisuke [CH. 6 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic… period… sooooooo…. **

**Guess I have to do the disclaimer… I don't own DNAngel… (thank you jas for correcting my spelling!)**

**Please review… I wanna hear your comments and ideas and constructive criticism… **

Chapter 1

Daisuke was late. He had a long enough dash to his next class without the traffic jam caused by a fight in the hall. He tried to push through the crowd of people but it was no use. The hall was too backed up.

"Ugh. It's too crowded," Daisuke sighed. "I'll have to take the long way around"

He started back down the hall, finding his way through the labyrinth that made up his school. As he turned the corner to one hall, he saw a familiar figure walking a few feet in front of him.

Hearing footsteps, Satoshi turned to face the sound.

"Oh! Daisuke! I didn't expect to see you here…" Satoshi sounded surprised.

"Yeah, there was a fight in the hall so I had to take the long way to class" Daisuke said warily.

_He seems nervous, _Daisuke thought. _Well, that's a first… I wonder what's going on?_

Before Daisuke could ask what was wrong, Satoshi blurted out, "Hey, can I talk to you a minute?"

"Sure… but why?"

"You'll see in a minute. In here." He said, gesturing to an empty classroom.

Daisuke slowly walked into the classroom, putting his bag down by the door. He sat down on top of a desk and turned to face Satoshi, who had entered the room and closed the door behind him. He took a few steps across the room until he was standing only a few feet in front of Daisuke.

"Okay Satoshi, what's going on"--

But before he could finish his sentence, Satoshi had closed the gap between them and in one quick movement, pressed his lips to Daisuke's. He could feel the blood rise in his cheeks.

_Could this really be happening?_

But he didn't have time to think much else as he boldly touched his tongue to Satoshi's lips. In a moment, Satoshi opened his mouth a slight bit, welcoming Daisuke to continue. He gently slipped his tongue into Satoshi's mouth, and in seconds the other boy did the same. Daisuke broke the kiss after a few more seconds. He looked down into Satoshi's ice-blue eyes and tried to make sense of his feelings for him and the well of emotion that was springing up inside of him.

Instead of trying to puzzle it out in his mind, Daisuke did what every fiber of him wanted to do. He leaned down and again pressed his lips to Satoshi's. There was no hesitation this time as he parted Satoshi's lips with his tongue. Daisuke felt the other boy slide his tongue across his and a flush crept down the length of his body.

Daisuke awoke with a gasp and sat up in bed, breathing hard. A cold sweat covered his body.

"kyuu?" asked With, poking one eye out from under his ear.

"I've got to stop having these dreams." Daisuke said softly. "As much as I want something like that to happen, it never could…"

** End Chapter**

**Well, I suppose this ends the first chapter. Whatd'ja think? I've got a few ideas for the next chapter. We'll see how it progresses…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, hello again! I really have to thank zoe and jas for (basically my editors) for helping me! They read the chapter, tell me where I screwed up, and correct my spelling (I need that a lot, I can't spell…) THEN let me type it up on the computer… **

**Note: **_type like this indicates the thoughts of whoever happens to be in control of the body at the moment_

_Type like this indicates the thought of whoever does NOT control the body at the moment_

**I know you are all smart enough to figure it all out but I though I should include that anyway…**

**And do I have to do the disclaimer again? Did I really have to do it at all? Cuz if we owned these things, would we be writing fanfics? I think not…**

Chapter 2

Daisuke couldn't sleep anymore that night. Every time he closed his eyes he saw images from the dream and the so many others like it he'd had before. He contented himself to lay back, hands behind his head, and stare at the ceiling lost in his thoughts. Finally the sun rose and he heard sounds of movement from the rest of the house. He waited a few minutes to avoid suspicion then got up and went into the kitchen where his mom was making breakfast.

"Something wrong honey?" Daisuke's mom asked, setting a plate down in front of him.

"Oh. Erm, nothing." He said, jerking out of his thoughts.

His mom grinned. "Good! Because I need you and Dark to steal something tonight"

Daisuke groaned and rolled his eyes. "what is it this time?"

"Don't worry about it. Dark knows. You're going at 9 tonight. I sent out the note yesterday. Are you sure you're okay? You seem kinda out of it…"

"Yea, sure, I'm fine" Daisuke said, looking at his grandpa. His eyes seemed to bore into him.

_Could he possibly know what's going on?_

Daisuke had told his grandpa about Satoshi but had never mentioned his feelings for him.

"Er, well, uh… gotta go." Daisuke hurried to finish his breakfast and went to his room. It was Saturday and school was closed so he had no idea what he would do with himself all day. He sat on his bed and looked out into the morning sun. He sat like that for a few minutes, then his eyes caught on his sketchbook sitting on the table beside the window. He walked over to the table, startling With out of his nap on the bed, and picked up the book. Inside were his drawings, most of sunrises and sunsets such as this. Drawing helped him make sense of things and calm down. When he was drawing, everything went out of his head; leaving a peace that he never felt anywhere else.

He took the sketchbook over to his bed and started to draw the scene outside the window. Soon everything was out of his mind and he was left feeling calm… After he finished that drawing he moved on to another and another. Hardly knowing what he was drawing until, at 8:30, Dark pulled him out of his trance-like state.

_Ya know, we have to go soon._

"Huh? What?"

_WE HAVE TO GO SOON!_

"Oh, right." Daisuke looked down at the sketch pad and saw on it a half-finished picture of a certain blue-haired boy. Panicking, he flipped back two or three pages. All pictures of Satoshi. Quickly, he ripped the pages out and stuffed them in the trashcan.

"No! They'll find them there!" he said to himself.

Just then there was a knock on the door. "Honey!" His mom called. "Can I come in?" Without waiting for an answer, she opened the door. Daisuke shoved the slightly crumpled drawings behind his back.

"Oh. Hi mom!"

"You need to get ready soon. It's almost time"

"Okay. Sure." He breathed a sigh of relief. "I'll be down in a minute"

"Alright!" She grinned and started downstairs.

_Like I said,_ smirked Dark, _we need to transform._

"Fine. Go ahead." Daisuke sighed and set down the drawings on the bed. Face down of course… A few seconds later, he was no longer a young, red-haired boy. He was the taller, older Dark.

_Alright, let's go._ Daisuke said, before Dark had a chance to pick up the drawings off his bed. As Dark reached the bottom of the stairs, Daisuke's mom looked up from her book.

"Oh good! You're here. You'd better get going, it's almost 9."

"Alright. I'll be back soon." Dark said, "Ready, With?"

"kyuu!"

As Dark walked out the door With changed into Dark's wings and clung to his back. Both Daisuke and Dark were silent as they flew to the museum. As always, the police and photographers surrounded the building. Dark flew around to the far side of the building and gently landed on the roof of the large rotunda in the center of the museum. He soon spotted a skylight in the roof and approached it. Just then he caught sight of Satoshi standing in the crowd in the ground. Daisuke reacted so violently inside him that his steps faltered and he almost fell.

_We have to get out of here! NOW!_ Daisuke screamed inside Dark's head.

"Why?" Dark thought back, "We've gotten past him so many times before. He's nothing to worry about."

_Yeah, well, we still have to go!_

"What's wrong? Little Daisuke's got a crush or something?" Dark scoffed.

_Shut. Up. Just. Go. Now._

"You do, don't you!" Dark said, taking off from the rooftop, "That's very interesting…"

Daisuke stayed silent.

When they got home, everyone else was asleep so they entered through Daisuke's window. Dark was about to change back into Daisuke when he say the drawings face down on the bed.

"Oh? And what are these?" Dark asked, turning the papers over, "Look who it is!"

_No! Don't!_ yelled Daisuke, but it was too late. Dark had seen the pictures. Daisuke caught Dark off guard and forced the transformation on him. When Dark was back to being just a voice in his head, Daisuke blocked him out.

"Finally. Time to get a good night's sleep. This will all look better in the morning." Daisuke said as he fell into bed. He was asleep before his had hit the pillow.

**End Chapter**

**Well, that's the end of chapter 2. Went pretty well I think… ;) **

**Oh, and just to tell you… I write this all out longhand before I write it. In a little green spiral notebook that, at this point, no one can read but me because of all the corrections I've made. Things scratched out, and written in the margins… then scratched out again… I've has to start using a purple pen to make marks of "where to rewrite" and rewrite on a different page… heehee**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sooo… sorry about the long wait. The first few weeks of school have been really hectic but here's the third chapter! YAY! (sorry, I'm a little hyper cuz I just got the first disc of Gravitation from Netflix and watched it and I LOVE it! )**

**Thanks so much for all your reviews. They mean a lot to me…. I never thought my story was good enough to get this many positive comments… I just kinda put it up for the hell of it….. **

**Well, anyway…. On to Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

For the next few weeks Daisuke avoided Satoshi as much as possible. Whenever he saw him, a deep blush would travel the length of his body. Even a tiny glimpse of that pale blue hair around a corner would make his heart pound. And the dreams were worse. (Or better if Daisuke should happen to be dreaming at the time.)

One afternoon at school Daisuke's teacher gave him a note telling him that he had clean-up duty in the art room that day. As he trudged along the hall to the art room he was daydreaming about Satoshi. How every day in class he would block out what the teacher was saying and stare at the back of his head. (Seeing as how Satoshi sat 3 seats down and 1 seat over from him.) He would look at the afternoon sun coming through the window and admire how it lit up Satoshi's beautiful blue hair. And how the strands barely touched the back of his neck… And Dark would tease him through every minute of it!

Before he knew it he had arrived at the art room. He sighed and pushed open the door, letting it close but not latch behind him. But who should come walking out of the back room just then? None other than Satoshi. Daisuke gasped and turned as red as his hair.

"Oh. Hi Daisuke." Satoshi said, putting down the box he was carrying, "I guess this means you have clean-up duty today too…"

"Y-yes." Daisuke could barely get the words out.

There was a short pause.

"There's something I want to ask you…" Satoshi said, not looking at Daisuke.

"What is it?" Daisuke's voice shook but Satoshi seemed not to notice.

"Why have you been avoiding me?"

"Oh, I… um… well…" Daisuke started.

"Never mind. It's not a big deal."

"But"-

But Satoshi interrupted him, "Okay, you erase the blackboards and I'll wash them"

"Sure…" Daisuke's blush receded a little.

As Daisuke got to work erasing the boards, Satoshi finished bringing the boxes of paintbrushes out of the back room and stacking them on the shelf.

While Daisuke was working on the boards, Satoshi walked over and asked, "Hey, could I have that sponge?" Without waiting for an answer, he reached across Daisuke's chest and arms to get it. Daisuke gasped and almost dropped the eraser he was using.

"Are you okay?" Satoshi asked.

"Erm… yeah, I'm fine" Daisuke said, regaining his composure. He tried to concentrate on the job at hand but as he stared at Satoshi out of the corner of his eye he felt himself slipping back into his daydreams…

_Hey!_ Dark yelled in his mind, _don't you have a JOB to be doing?_

"Oh. Right." Daisuke said aloud

"What?" asked Satoshi, who had finished washing the boards and was now sorting drawing pencils into jars.

"Nothing!" Daisuke started across the room. "Here… let me help you" As he reached for some pencils, his hand brushed Satoshi's. It felt like an electric shock. Daisuke dropped the pencils but quickly bent to pick them up. Satoshi put down the ones he had and went to help Daisuke. As Satoshi bent down to help him, Daisuke couldn't help but stare into his bright blue eyes. Satoshi felt the stare and turned to face Daisuke. Their faces were just inches apart. All of a sudden, almost before he knew what he was doing, he had slipped an arm around Satoshi's waist and they were gently leaning towards each other. Daisuke knew that in an instant he would press his lips to Satoshi's and at that moment, that's all in the world he wanted. They were so close that Daisuke could feel Satoshi's warm breath on his lips… but just before their lips touched, they heard a noise from outside in the hall.

"Satoshi?" Saehara called from outside the door, "Are you in there?"

Satoshi gasped and both boys stood up as fast as they could, knocking over several pencil jars in the process. Hearing the sound, Saehara opened the door.

"Satoshi, there you are! I've been looking all over for you. Come on, I need to talk to you."

Satoshi shot Daisuke a look that seemed to say 'I'm sorry' before following Saehara out of the room.

**End Chapter**

**Okay, so that was the third chapter. I have an idea for a certain part that comes a little later. I don't know what to do from here. (I say that at the end of every chapter don't I?) and I don't know how to end it… I don't even know if it WANTS to end soon. Guess we'll see… my hand's got a cramp from writing… owwie!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello all! Sorry for the long wait. I was having a bit of writers block. Okay: does anyone think it's REALLY a coincidence that red and blue make purple? I just realized that the other day… heehee **

**Also, THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed! Reviews really mean a lot to me. So here's the 4th chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

That night, as Daisuke lay in bed, he couldn't sleep. Instead he kept replaying that afternoon in his mind. He sighed and rolled over.

_If I'm gonna get any sleep tonight I need to stop--_

plink

_Huh? What was that?_

plink plink

plink!

Daisuke walked over and opened the window. Standing below in the yard was Satoshi. The familiar blush spread down his body. Satoshi picked up another pebble to throw, then saw Daisuke at the window.

"I need to talk to you," he called softly.

"Okay. I'll be down in a minute."

Daisuke threw on some jeans and a t-shirt and headed downstairs. He tiptoed past his mom's room to be sure not to wake her up. Slipping his shoes on, he went out into the front yard, where Satoshi was waiting.

"Hi…" Daisuke started, not knowing what to say.

"I…wanted to…talk…about today" Satoshi said, looking at the ground.

_Wait a sec… Is he_ blushing?

_Of course he's blushing, are you really that stupid? Haven't you figured it out yet?_

_What? Figured _what_ out?_

Dark sighed.

_Isn't it obvious! He likes you as much as you like him! I see all those dreams you have about him!_

_Hey! I--_

"Daisuke? Are you okay?" asked Satoshi, pulling him out of his conversation with Dark.

"Oh, yeah. Fine… Why don't we go somewhere else to talk?" Daisuke said, glancing up at his mom's window.

"Well…" Satoshi started, seeming more nervous than ever, "we could go to my apartment"

Daisuke said nothing, he was too stunned. But he soon recovered and said, "Sure! Why not?"

_See? Told ya he likes you._

_Maybe he's just being friendly…?_

_Riiiiight. He almost kissed you today because he wants to be _friendly

Daisuke gasped and blushed at the memory. Satoshi shot him a look but he didn't see it. He was too deep in his talk with Dark.

_Do you really think he…?_

_YES!_ Dark broke in.

"We're here." Satoshi said. Daisuke looked up at the building in front of him. Just a regular apartment building. Did he expect Satoshi to live anywhere special?

When they got into the apartment, Daisuke noticed that it was very plain. Not much furniture and very little color. The living room was combined with a small kitchen area and to his left, he could see a bedroom. A single bed and a small desk were all it contained.

Satoshi sat down on the sofa and motioned for Daisuke to do the same.

"So, you wanted to talk…?" Daisuke said, thinking about what Dark had said earlier.

_Could he really…?_

"Yes, about today…" Satoshi said hesitantly, "What… did it mean?"

"Well… I guess you know as well as I do…" Daisuke trailed off. He wasn't really sure how to answer. As he sat staring into Satoshi's eyes, he felt himself slipping back into his daydreams.

_What? Daisuke! How can you be daydreaming at a time like this!_

Ignoring Dark, Daisuke dropped deeper away from reality.

He moved his hand to cover Satoshi's. The other boy jumped and looked into Daisuke's eyes. Daisuke started to say something but before he could even finish his word they were locked in a kiss. At first Daisuke was too surprised to do anything but then he relaxed and leaned closer to Satoshi. He reached up to put his arms around Satoshi's neck as Satoshi slid his own arm around Daisuke's hips.

_This feels too real to be a daydream…_ Daisuke thought absently

Dark sighed

_That's because it's not._

_WHAT!_

That shocked Daisuke out of his semi-daydreaming state and outof the kiss. He jumped up off the sofa. Immediately, a blush filled Satoshi's face. "I-I'm sorry! I shouldn't have…"

"No." Daisuke cut him off, recovering and sinking down to sit next to him again, "Don't apologize."

With that, he put his arms around the other boy and brought their lips together again. This time though, the kiss went deeper. Growing bolder, Satoshi's tongue ran quickly along his lips as if asking for more. Right away, he opened his mouth and let Satoshi take control of the situation. While they were kissing, Daisuke's hands had traveled to the hem of Satoshi's shirt and pulled it off over his head. He heard Satoshi's muffled moan as he ran his hands over the smooth, soft skin of his chest and abs.

_Pinch me. _He thought, _I must be dreaming._

But he wasn't. After what seemed like hours their kisses slowed and Daisuke felt himself getting very sleepy. He hadn't been sleeping well the past few days because of the dreams and the fact that he couldn't sleep after waking up from one. He let his muscles relax and his head slipped down into Satoshi's lap and he promptly fell asleep. He dreamed that he was being carried and put into a bed. Someone climbed in with him and pulled the blankets up. He cuddled up to this warm pillow as it curled around him and fell back into a deep sleep.

Daisuke awoke in the morning to the sun coming in through the window and birds chirping outside. He lifted his head off of Satoshi's chest, looked around and remembered where he was.

_Wait…sun? That means sunrise! Crap! I'll be in so much trouble if mom finds out I've been gone all night!_

In his panic, Daisuke woke up Satoshi who sat up with a smile, until he saw the look of fear in Daisuke's eyes.

"What is it?" he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I have to get home!"

A look of confusion crossed Satoshi's face, but then his eyes widened as he came to the same realization as Daisuke. Both boys jumped out of the bed and Daisuke tried to straighten his clothes and fix his hair while Satoshi tried to find a shirt to wear. Hey were both quiet as they hurried back to Daisuke's house.

When they got there, Daisuke looked up at the windows. It was hard to see with the glare from the rising sun but he didn't _think_ he saw anyone moving inside.

He turned to Satoshi. "I guess I have to go." he said. But before he left, he leaned forward and touched his lips to Satoshi's once more. He was about to pull away but Satoshi put a strong arm around his waist and pulled him closer for another few seconds before letting him go.

"Goodbye" Satoshi said with a small smile as he turned to walk back home.

As Daisuke ran up to the door to sneak in, his mom turned away from her window and crawled back into bed for another few minutes, not wanting to let Daisuke know she had seen what just happened.

**End Chapter**

**Sorry for the cliffhanger (okay, not really that sorry ) but I just had to do it!**

**Soooooo whatd'ja think? Sorry I'm so bad at writing kissing scenes… but the only way to get better is practice right? wink LOL. Again, please review! I wanna hear what you have to say about the story. Constructive criticism and all. **

**Well, till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

**Okay… so 5th chapter. Yeah… Started this in French class. That seems to be where I do my best writing… hmmmmm. **

**Imsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorryimsorry……… I apologize in advance for the short chapter…**

**Buuuuuuut…… I'll make the next one EXTRA LONG as a thank you for all the reviews… deal?**

**Okay now, on to the story:**

Daisuke couldn't sleep anymore that morning. He had almost forgotten about school. He changed into his uniform and threw his books in his bag. Running down the stairs, he saw his mom cooking.

"Aren't you gonna have some breakfast, sweetie?" she called.

"No thanks. I'm not… hungry this morning."

He couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Well, gotta run!" he called, rushing out the door.

Emiko narrowed her eyes. "I need to talk to Dark."

Daisuke couldn't keep focused in class. His mind kept drifting to the previous night.

_Geez Daisuke! Is He _all _you think about?_

Daisuke blushed.

_N-no. I just…_

_Oh, I see all those thoughts you have about him!_

He blushed even more.

_And some of the things you were thinking while you were kissing him! _ _WOW! I didn't know little Dai even _could _think like that!_

_SHUT UP!_

Daisuke looked up. All eyes were on him. Only then did he realize that he had yelled out loud. He shrank down in his seat and tried his hardest to be invisible.

When the lunch bell rang, Daisuke jumped up. He was so glad to get out of the classroom. When he got outside, he sat under a tree and looked up at the light coming through the leaves.

"Mind if I join you?"

He jumped at the sound of the smooth voice at his side.

"Oh! Hi Satoshi…" Daisuke sat up straighter as Satoshi slid down beside him. "How've you been?" he asked, the familiar blush spreading down his cheeks.

"Since last night, you mean?" Satoshi asked with a small smile. "Fine."

"That's good." Daisuke gulped.

"How about you?" Satoshi said, lowering his voice and sliding his hand to cover Daisuke's. Daisuke wrapped his fingers around Satoshi's but looked at him in surprise. He didn't think Satoshi would do something like that in public, where everyone could see. Granted, their clasped hands were between them and mostly hidden but still…

He felt Satoshi gently squeeze his hand and shivers traveled up his spine. He felt himself getting lost in those ice-blue eyes. Until…

"HIYA!" Riku and Risa bounced up to them.

He felt Satoshi's hand leave his and had to resist the urge to grab it back again. He already missed the touch…

"We thought you guys looked lonely so we decided to come keep you company." Riku said as she sat down in front of Daisuke. Risa nodded in agreement as she sat down beside her sister. A heavy silence descended. No one knew what to say, but soon the bell rang again, signaling them to go back inside.

Daisuke was so relived to get home that afternoon. _I'll finally be able to relax. _He thought, approaching the door of his house, but as soon as he got inside, Emiko assaulted him.

"I need to talk to Dark!" she yelled, running to Daisuke and pulling out a picture of Risa. Daisuke braced himself for the change but it didn't come.

_Maybe you don't like her anymore… Cause, well, you have Satoshi now._

_Hey! Shut up! I…_ but Daisuke stopped, realizing that Dark was right.

He started to blush.

_Hmmm…_ Dark thought. He pulled up a mental picture of Satoshi and showed it to Daisuke.

Daisuke gasped and fell into the change so quickly that he didn't even know what had happened until he found himself at the back of Dark's mind.

"Ah, Dark! There you are! I need to ask you something." Emiko said, dropping her voice a bit. "Is there something going on between Daisuke and Satoshi?"

"Why would you ask something like that?"

"I saw them kissing this morning."

_She _WHAT! _How… what… why…?_

Even Dark was a little shaken by this.

"I saw everything." She continued

_Well, not everything_… Dark thought.

_SHUT UP! _ Even Daisuke's mental self blushed.

"Well, even if there is something going on, you cant exactly do anything about it can you…" dark said, with a hint of smugness in his voice.

Emiko looked shocked. "So you admit that there's something going on!"

"I never said that." Dark stared evenly into Emiko's eyes. She backed down.

"I have work to do." And with that she turned and walked out pf the room.

_Thank you Dark. For standing up for me._ Daisuke was a little bit surprised. He didn't know Dark would do something like that, considering how much he disliked Satoshi.

_No problem. I may not like the blue-haired little creep but I really think you deserve to be happy._

**End Chapter**

**Well, this is good. Maybe I'm finally getting over my writers block! Nice little conflict scene there. I just HAD to have Dark stand up for everybody's (well, MY) favorite couple!**

**NOW: a reader poll… what should happen next?**

**another kissing scene… heehee **

**or**

**a confrontation between emiko and dai…**

**review and tell me what you think!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, back again! Sorry for the long wait! I got a girlfriend so that kinda slowed down the writing process… so yeah… HAVE FUN READING!**

**P.S. I'm trying to do my profile but the cpu wont let me… grrrrr**

Chapter 6

Daisuke worried his way through school that day. He barely paid attention and rushed out as soon as the final bell rang. When he got home, he found a note taped to the door that read:

_Dai -__  
__ Wiz and I went out for the afternoon. We'll be back later this evening. Don't wreck the house while we're out!__  
__  
__ - Love Mom_

Daisuke was relived that he didn't have to talk to Emiko but he still needed comforting and Dark was being no help. So... He decided to call Satoshi.

He picked up the phone and dialed the number. It began to ring and Daisuke almost lost his nerve. He was about to set the phone down but Satoshi picked up.

"Hello?"

"Um... hi Satoshi..."

"Oh! Hey, Daisuke!"

"I was... ah... wondering..." Daisuke started to ask then realized how stupid the idea was.

"You were wondering what...?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to come over." he said in a rush, "My mom's out until tonight so..." Daisuke trailed off.

"Sure! I'd love to!" He could hear the smile in Satoshi's voice.

"OKay... I'll see you in a few minutes..." Daisuke said as he hung up the phone.

He wandered into the kitchen to get a glass of water. The walk from his house to Satoshi's apartment was only 5 minutes but it seemed way too long. After what seemed like forever there was a knock on the door. Daisuke rushed to answer.

Satoshi hadn't gotten halfway across the room before Daisuke flung his arms around him. He buried his head in Satoshi's shoulder, close to tears.

"MymomknowseverythingnowshesawmekissyouyesterdaybeforeicameinsideIthoughtshewasasleepbutguessshewasn'tandnowI'mafraidshe'llsayIcan'tseeyouanymore," Daisuke explained in a rush.

"Shh... shh... It's okay..." Satoshi whispered, hugging the smaller boy closer, "I won't let anyone take you away from me."

Satoshi bent his head and started to plant little butterfly kisses all along Daisuke's neck. He felt a shiver run through his body as Satoshi's kisses reached his cheek and inched closer to his lips. He could feel all his worries melting away. Satoshi's lips grazed his and a wave of heat flooded over his body. He felt fingers tangle in his hair as their lips pressed together. He suppressed a moan as he felt Satoshi's tongue slide into his mouth. Daisuke felt himself being pushed back as so he was sitting, then lying on the cough behind him the kiss growing more intense with each passing second. Satoshi broke the kiss and looked down at him with a smirk on his face. He leaned back down and started kissing Daisuke's neck again, more agressively this time. The kisses turned to little nips. Daisuke moaned as the little kisses reached the sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder met. Satoshi moved back up to press his lips to Daisuke's once again, as he started to undo the buttons on Daisuke's shirt... but he didn't get far.

"_What_ is going on here!"

Both boys bolted upright and turned to see Emiko standing at the door, staring at Daisuke's half buttoned shirt and the entwined bodies on the couch. Satoshi almost fell in his scramble to climb off of Daisuke. Emiko shot a scathing look at Satoshi.

"I think you'd better leave."

Satoshi glared right back at her. "I don't think so." He pulled Daisuke up off the couch and threw a possesive arm around his shoulders. "Now, what _exactly_ is your problem?"

"My problem? _My_ problem is that a Niwa and a Hikari can _never_ be in love!"

Daisuke suddenly stepped forward. "Well, obviously it's _possible_ because we are!"

Everyone looked at him surprise. He was even surprised at himself.

_Do I really love Satoshi? Does he really love me?_

Satoshi leveled his eyes at Emiko. His voice was scathing. "And, of course, this has _nothing_ to do with the fact that we're both boys...?"

Emiko blinked. She opened her mouth to say something but decided against it and stayed quiet. Looking flustered, she stomped into the kitchen, muttering something about cooking dinner.

Daisuke collapsed on the couch. All the strength from the moment before was gone. Satoshi turned to Daisuke and opened his mouth to say something, but didn't get a chance. Just then Emiko stormed back into the room.

"Get out! I won't put up with this! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

There was silence. They stared at each other for a moment. Then Daisuke turned and bolted out the door. Satoshi shot a glare at Emiko before running after Daisuke.

**Hi there! This is Alden's editor! Without me, you ah...wouldn't be able to understand her stories lol! It seems we have the most fun just checking grammar...heeheehee...**

_**Editor**_**- It may come as a shock, but I hate Satoshi...a LOT...****  
**_**Satoshi**_**- GASP!...-cries-...****  
**_**Daisuke**_**- (Hugging him) Calm down, baby, calm down!****  
**_**Editor**_**- And another thing! I love Daisuke! Why? WHY! Why me...! Hmph I shoulda loved Dark but noooo I had to pick Daisuke! Waaaaa! (cries) ahck!****  
**_**Daisuke**_**- (Laughs)****  
**_**Editor**_**- SO MEAN! Waaa evil Dai!**


End file.
